


Happenstance

by Kahoots, MetaFiction (metafictionreader), metafictionreader, TheRomanDweller



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alone, Coachella Valley Music Festival, Depression, Drug Addiction, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tamaki is Alone, Unhealthy - Freeform, WELL!, Wealth, alcohol use, coachella, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahoots/pseuds/Kahoots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionreader/pseuds/MetaFiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionreader/pseuds/metafictionreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: Summary:A fanfiction by TheRomanDweller. Tamaki is a super rich kid with nothing but loose ends, drug addiction, compulsive spending, and adverse behavior. The only redeemable thing about him was when he moved to California and found some friends that saved him by “happenstance.” The subsequent loss of his friends shed some light into the young man’s psyche.





	1. I'll Have One of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on past experiences. Tamaki is literally Gabby in this story. Coachella is a substitute for another convention (that I can’t name). The three guys that the protagonist encounters at the music event knows who they are (and please give me time to get back to you, I'm processing some stuff). Tamaki’s father is spot on like Gabby’s parent IRL, and Kyoya is literally Taylor at this point. Just wanted to process all that had happened to me recently, and why it’s okay to let go. (*Listens to Frank Ocean's 'Super Rich Kids' and sips my tea)

 

**Chapter 1: “I’ll have one of everything”**

  
**[[1 Week Before The Event]]**

It was late into the night. Tamaki was sweaty, topless, on the edge of a Woodland Hills California balcony; both of his feet on the iron railing of the terrace. Tears were running down his face, as he screamed helplessly. He felt light headed from half a bottle of Xanax he had downed with some Bacardi about ten minutes ago.

He screamed, seething, "You cruel bastards!" as loudly as he could to the wind.  
He yelled at the top of his lungs,... and yet his words were were left unheard.

He was at a tipping point or perhaps a breaking point. One of his feet slipped back from the railing; the action was enough to jostle him out of his melancholic and dangerous state. Both his hands gripped the top awning of the balcony ceiling.

This was it, he was going to jump. He had enough of the Corporate World, his father, and the company succession. He wanted all the 20 years of unrequited love, pain, and abandonment gone. The people around him were reckless, and he too, was lost.

Oh, how the ground would hug him if he jumped and hit the concrete upon impact. His suicide text was sent. He had sent Smaug and Fafnir, his beloved dogs, to be cared for by Galadriel. He had nothing else holding him back. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He felt hopeless, vulnerable, and noticed the great self-loathing wash over him in an instant.

Tamaki knew that this was his end. He wanted to go his way. He needed release.

He let one of his hand drop to his side, and the other was still holding onto the balcony awning of the terrace ceiling. He could finally join his beloved nanneth after all these years he thought. A small comfort from the dark path ahead.

He slowly let go of the balcony ceiling with his other hand. He was in too much pain and too much agony. His thoughts were filled with secret shame and regret. The youth was left with nothing but suffering, for he cannot have the one thing he lived for. It was all too much and not enough. At that moment, he was balancing his planted feet on the balcony railing without the help of his two hands. He was on the edge. The precipice was so tempting and permanent.

He closed his eyes in complete surrender.  
“Save me,” he softly whispered and let go.

He hadn’t heard the distinct opening of the main sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. Sounds of Footsteps going loudly up the stairs fell on deaf ears. Yuzuru ran into the upstairs bedroom where it led to the upstairs balcony.  
Someone was there, Legolas thought, oh well, it must be the help that heard him.  
He then closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and felt his body ease up. His torso leaned over the edge.  
He could feel that he was finally free. He felt a complete sense of agency over his entire life the moment he felt the soft pull of gravity on his body. The indifferent force pulled him forward onto the edge as he was so close to his ultimate demise.

He heard a loud and heart-wrenching "No!" before a pair of forceful arms urgently wrapped around his waist, which pulled him down backwards to land softly on a body.

He had not noticed Yuzuru and had not realized his father was there. Yuzuru had quickly opened the glass doors that led to the balcony. He had not heard the man begging over and over again. Tamaki had not seen his father's face and his tears as he pleaded desperately for his son to come down and step away from the iron balcony railing. He hadn’t noticed the need to live. All he felt was him passing out due to the dangerous amount of Xanax he had taken, and feeling someone's arms wrapp around him desperately the moment he felt the fall.

The next day he woke up in a private hospital. It was a Sunday afternoon at the Auroras Behavioral Facility, and he heard the words "his stomach was pumped", "we've successfully cleared out all the dissolved substances out of his stomach" and "Mr. Oropherion" from the doctors and nurses that rushed passed his room.  
One nurse came back and checked his status and his chart.

The IV drip steadily filled Tamaki’s veins with fluid from the banana bag that was hanging off the stand.

When Tamaki finally regained consciousness, and some awareness returned into his brain, he felt like something terrible had happened, although he can’t remember much.  
Yuzuru was coming, Tamaki realized when he saw his phone buzz by the bedside lamp.

The events of last night were still foggy. The only thing that Tamaki could manage to remember was the fact that he had tried to end it. His father must have been the one responsible for postponing his untimely demise. He heard a knock his door that was slightly ajar. He then saw his father enter, with Western Bagel on one hand and some cups of coffee stacked on the other.

Tamaki realized that some reckoning over breakfast would occur.

  
His father was smartly tucked in a light grey Burberry suit. Tamaki noticed it was from the London atelier if his memory serves him right. Yuzuru never failed to dress up for any occasion and he could see that the suit was dry cleaned and pressed, with little to no doubt in Legolas’ mind.

Yuzuru’s short gray hair was tightly combed. The older man’s face was stern yet concerned. The change of scenery reminded Tamaki that if the hospital they owned were any closer, he would be there rather than in the humble room. He reckoned the Pasadena facility was closer than the West Valley Medical Complex. Irregardless, his personally would be there by the end of the day.

Tamaki’ attention were not exactly focused on the fact that he had tried to take his own life last night, but rather, he was more focused on the hospital and whether or not they owned it. He knew it was a symptom from his out-of-touch upbringing. A shallow habit he promised to break.

Yuzuru set the breakfast aside on one of the small, gray table drawers next to the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?," he asked gently with a smile, and with tired eyes that have not seen sleep for a night or two.  
"Dizzy," Tamaki slowly and weakly responded, with a bit of hesitation and self- reflection. He was slowly and absurdly registering in his brain that he was in fact alive. Tamaki quietly thought to himself that it was another tough month and he had done something foolish again. Last month, he had cut his legs and bled out in the tub. Unfortunately, that failed too-the young man thought quietly to himself.

"You've been asleep for two days," Yuzuru shared to Tamaki. His father’s tone was didactic, almost full of blame.

Tamaki looked at his father, in his sharp gray suit, his handsome and put together self, and his short silver hair. And Yuzuru's face, cut from marble and deserving praise from none other the Goddess of beauty herself. It must be all the high-maintenance, upkeep and expensive Toluca Lake Health Center visits. This small detail of wealth pained Tamaki. Although, his admiration never faltered.. The quiet reverie he still held for his father never waned.

Tamaki, in his silence, experienced a small recollection that was told to him by his late grandfather. “You’re the type of person who gets all that he wants. Naturally, nothing is ever what you really want. But losing that one thing would devastate you...” Oropher softly said to him as a child. Tamaki’s train of thought was flooded with memories from his childhood. His recollection of his grandfather was bittersweet. When the wall phone rang, it brought back Tamaki to reality.

Tamaki then dropped his gaze and looked out of his hospital room window. He can see the Los Angeles traffic whirring by, pedestrians crossing, and typical LA drivers beating the red light. He sighed. Tamaki did not want to be here, he did not want to see his father, and he did not want to feel the truth he had denied himself to acknowledge for the greater part of his young life. The truth that he was unhappy despite everything that he had. The truth that he was suffering despite the overwhelming wealth and power that were laid bare before his feet.

  
Tamaki realized Yuzuru was still there standing quietly at the side and at the foot of his hospital bed.

Yuzuru's eyes were scanning Tamaki' face for any sign of discomfort. A caring and fatherly gesture that Tamaki had hardly witnessed.

"I'm sorry'" solemnly said Tamaki, as he let out his breath he did not know he was holding.

"No," responded Yuzuru, feeling a small lump in his throat.

"I should have seen the signs," he continued. "I mean, what kind of father am I, to not have seen this coming," Yuzuru said in a somber tone, almost distant and filled with shame

Yuzuru wanted to appease him, to say something, anything, and wanted to know why Tamaki would do something so unexpected. The young man turned away his head, and looked out of the hospital window, and saw the sluggish LA traffic. For the sake of social construct, Yuzuru broke the eye contact and looked out of the window too. There he saw the lazy movement of traffic under the balmy California sun.

"I love you, Ada ," Tamaki finally relented. The gravity of last night’s actions slowly dawned on him. His body started to slightly tremble as he spoke the words of affection. His tears threatened to push forward and open the floodgates of emotions that could slowly drown him. He didn’t want his final apology to happen there. Not then and not there, at that place, and that cold mood and setting. With the hospital room's fluorescent light, with its sterile and Lysol smell, with it's too white and dim walls, and marble looking linoleum floors.

But he had no choice, and he felt like he had arrived at a dead end of a once winding and difficult road. He had to face the fact that he felt like giving up all altogether for the past couple of weeks. No position at the company, nor the prospect of owning titles, company holdings, nor vast international properties could ever make the young man stay. It was not material wealth nor physicality that Legolas sought, but human connection and sincerity.

 _"I love you too son, and if I could give it all away and make everything right, I would..."_ was what Tamaki imagined Yuzuru would say to him. It’s what Tamaki really needed to hear at the time, but it couldn’t be farther from reality. The right words were never uttered. Instead the young man heard an astute response from his father.

“The psychiatrist will help you get better” Yuzuru claimed, his tone sure and distant. As if his status and expectations of his son outweighed the breaking of Tamaki’ heart. He owned him.

Yuzuru then turned around and made eye contact with Tamaki,. His young son was grasping at the white hospital blanket lightly, and was trying to make himself feel less of a coward than he always was. At that time, Tamaki simply can't run away like he have always done.

“When you get better, you have some work to catch up on. I’ll have Shima Maezono send over some financial statements,” Yuzuru said nonchalantly. He hoped it would cheer up his son to occupy his time by recuperating and going over the company’s financial statements.

  
Yuzuru commanded Tamaki as if he was commanding a young subordinate at work.  
But Yuzuru could not have been more wrong. Insensitivity was the family trademark and the young man simply brushed off the suggestion.

Yuzuru informed his son that he had to leave for a meeting. Tamaki understood and let his father go.  
His father said his goodbyes and the young man said nothing for the abrupt departure.

In the quiet of the hospital room, Tamaki was left alone. The young man could feel his heart breaking. Nothing had changed.

  
**Chapter End Notes**

Well, well. Here we are at the end of chapter 1. Thank you for reading!

 


	2. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem For The First Day Tamaki meets everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, i know you were expecting a chapter. Here's a poem instead, detailing Tamaki's feelings towards his newfound friendship

**Chapter 2: Fan Poem**

**[[The First Day of The Event & Tamaki meeting everyone and reflecting on the newfound friendship]]  
[[ Also, Haruhi is a guy in this fic until Tamaki finds out the truth.]]**

 

_Haruhi…_

_I’ll go back to the way things were…_

_alone._

_Before you stir my world._

_I found comfort in loneliness_

_This dark familiarity…_

_A quiet singularity._

_Suddenly, a catastrophe!_

_You came along._

_Color, deluge, embers_

_Some warmth._

_A world so bleak, icy, and frigid…_

_Now filled with sunflowers_

_-TheRomanDweller, Tamaki to Haruhi_


End file.
